Bloxx Motors
Bloxx Motors is an automobile manufacturing company in the Roblox Automotive Industry. It was founded on July 28, 2014. *Every vehicle in the lineup has its own unique signature design that has been developed and improved immensely ever since founding* Timeline of History 2014-''' *Bloxx Motors was founded at Build and Race: Resort by Iamhewe3. *The lineup consisted of the first vehicle, the E-Trek, then the Min-e, Aezon and Xen. '2015-' *Bloxx Motors moved its assembly into Roblox Studio serving its vehicles sitewide. *The Aezon and Xen suffered chassis issues due to Roblox updates and discontinued both of the vehicles. *Bloxx Motors introduced the Photon city car in summer 2015. '2016-' *Bloxx Motors starts going social on Facebook, Instagram, Twitter and Google+. *In January 2016, Bloxx Motors introduces and releases the Inception sedan *Bloxx Motors transitioned from their own chassis into the SS3 chassis. *The inception was released on the new SS3 chassis. The Photon recieved the SS3 chassis update a month later. *In July 2016, Bloxx Motors released a new SUV; the Trekk. *In August 2016, Bloxx Motors releases the Cadence compact sedan. *In October 2016, Photon EV variant was released. '2017-' *In January 2017, Bloxx Motors introduces their parked dummy models for use in cities; the crossover, sedan and compact but not released into the public. *Bloxx Motors launches their new 3D logo for the 2018 year. *Throughout 2017, Bloxx Motors spent the year incorporating SS6 chassis into the Inception, Trekk and Cadence and was completed by late 2017. **The new SS6 chassis allowed all vehicles in the lineup new features and overall vehicle ride quality. '2018-' *Bloxx Motors introduces the new "Truck" parking dummy. *Bloxx Motors removes the "motors" from it's models on the Roblox site. It is now only (YEAR BLOXX model) *In June 3, 2018 Bloxx Motors releases the new and redesigned Photon. '''Past Vehicles E-Trek: * The first generation Bloxx Motors E-Trek was an electric two door MPV coupe that was built at Build and Race: Resort. The E-Trek was the first vehicle that Bloxx Motors has ever manufactured. The E-Trek was also Bloxx Motor's first electric vehicle built. * In midyear 2014, the E-Trek was slightly redesigned. Major changes for 2014.5 were in the vehicle's design. The E-Trek had new tail lights, curvier built and added accesories. The interior of the vehicle had been greatly improved through time but was discontinued after a few months. Min-e: * Bloxx Motors built the Min-e in 2014 as a subcompact/economy car for city driving, parking and maneuvering.The Min-e had great handling due to it's small size. The vehicle was determined by Bloxx Motors that the vehicle had no use and decided to discontinue the vehicle. Aezon: First Generation-'' * The First Generation Aezon [pronounced ''æ-zahn]'' was built in Build & Race: Resort, as a large sedan. The design on both the interior and exterior of the vehicle was a cross between luxury and sporty. 'Second Generation-' * The redesigned Aezon was unveiled and released on week two of January 2015. Roblox updates caused multiple issues on the 2015 model year 5 months after its release. Bloxx Motors addressed these problems and issued an update. * The Aezon was discontinued by Bloxx Motors near the end of 2015. ''Xen: '' ''FIrst generation: * The First gen Xen 'zen' was a large SUV built in Build & Race: Resort. The Xen had similar design and characteristics of the Aezon. Second Generation: * The second gen Xen was lower in height but had more technology than the previous generation Xen. It was complete with an fully detailed interior. During manufacturing, the Xen experienced major issues due to the Roblox updates. * The Xen was discontinued near the end of 2015. Current Lineup Photon: First Generation * The Photon was released on July 18, 2015 as a city car in success to the Min-e. It is much more smaller in length, and wider and taller than the Min-e. * For the 2017 model year, an EV version was built with slight design changes than the non-ev version. The Photon EV was released on October 15, 2016. Second Generation *The second gen Photon was introduced on June 3, 2018 *The new SS6 chassis by Inspare is used for the new Photon. *Bloxx Motors redesigned the whole vehicle completely and the Photon now has 4 doors whereas the first generation had 2 doors. Inception: First Generation: * The Inception is a midsized luxury sedan unveiled by Bloxx Motors on January 6, 2016 for the 2016 model year. It the first Bloxx Motors vehicle to be equipped with a Inspare SS chassis. * On October 15, 2016, the 2017 Inception was shown off with a slight redesign. * In late 2017, Bloxx Motors transitioned the Inception from SS3 chassis to the SS6 chassis adding many new features and performance & design upgrades. Trekk: First Generation: * The Trekk is a compact SUV unveiled by Bloxx Motors at Forest Plains on July 3, 2016 for 2017. The Trekk was released on October 15, 2016. * in late 2017, Bloxx Motors transitioned the Trekk from SS3 chassis to the SS6 chassis adding many new features and performance & design upgrades. Cadence: First Generation: * The new Cadence was introduced by Bloxx Motors on August 29, 2016 for the 2017 model year as a compact sedan. The Cadence was released on October 15, 2016. * In late 2017, Bloxx Motors transitioned the Cadence from SS3 chassis to the SS6 chassis adding many new features and performance & design upgrades.